


This Family

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway ponders an old professor’s advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Family

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "captain"

Early in her Starfleet career, one of Janeway’s Academy professors had used half his lecture to explain why the captain of a starship had to remain separate from their crew. At the time, she agreed with him, with the idea that a captain had to be more superior than friend. 

But here in the Delta Quadrant, her crew were not just subordinates, not just friends, but _family_ , and that was something she had not prepared for.

Was it influencing her judgment, as her professor had warned?

Yes, she decided. But this crew, this family was more than worth the risk.

THE END


End file.
